


Straightforward

by UbiquitousSpontaneities



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Island, Ficlet, Gen, Names, little team sonic bonding fic for the soul, team sonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousSpontaneities/pseuds/UbiquitousSpontaneities
Summary: They've won, the island is safe, what next?
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna & Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Straightforward

**Author's Note:**

> ...sorry zelda fans its sonic time (my wips are still wip. might finish them might not, but ive got at least one pretty close to done. spent the last year or so tumbling headfirst into a sonic hyperfixation so here we are <3 ly guys)
> 
> hi sonic fans ily take my boy knuckles. he needs love and i plan on providing

They’ve won.

He doesn’t really know what that means yet, but Sonic and Tails are cheering, Sonic sweeping him up into their bearhug and he laughs, truly, for the first time in his life.

They’re bone-tired, red and ragged with sweat and tears, but he shows them to where one of the rivers flows off the island. Tails gets a fire going, to Sonic’s excited applause and his own terrified worry, and they wash themselves clean of dirt and grime and robots with hands sharper than knives.

Sonic grins even bigger than before - seriously, he thinks Sonic will smile his own face in half at this rate - and talks and talks, more than he’s ever heard from anyone. Tails chimes in with his own play by plays. At a lull in the conversation he finally mutters, “Thank you,” accompanied by an awkward gesture up toward the emerald. Despite all the distance, it seems particularly close in his mind tonight.

“Not a problem, Knuckles,” Sonic grins, slinging his arm back up behind his head as he lounges beside Tails.

“… Knuckles?” he asks, somehow even quieter.

“Yeah! ‘cause of your, you know. I mean, Tails is Tails because he’s got his terrific twosome, and I’m Sonic ‘cause I’m,” -he pitches his voice low and dramatic, and Tails almost chokes on his laughter- “ _the fastest thing alive_ , you fit right in!”

“We didn’t get your name before, if that’s not okay, we don’t gotta-“ Tails is more hesitant, but his namesakes are still flicking behind him, smile still growing.

“No, no.” His hands fist in the grass. It still feels shaky beneath him, the island still settling back into its perch above the ocean. But it’s steadying. It’ll be alright. The emerald’s returned.

This is right.

“No, I like that.”

“Knuckles it is!” Sonic cries, and Tails claps.

Knuckles smiles.


End file.
